Mayhem vs Lord Tequi
by Mar1992
Summary: Enough Said!


Somewhere On one barren world, filled with treacherous environments, anthromorphic adolescent dragon was walked the side of a cold mountain hundreds of miles above the ground. He stood roughly 10 feet tell and sported a well toned frame. He had black scales all over his body with body with purple spines and slitted eyes with two different colored eyes. one yellow, the other blue. He has purple underbelly. On his head were giant dark purple spikes that went all the way down his back to the tip of his tail. His tail which is long enough to touch the ground poked out of the hole in the back of his pants. Ended near the tip of tail which ended with an with spade at the end of it. His chin was square, jawline was like chiseled rock, narrow, reptilian muzzle. His muzzle was a bit pointy at the tip, slightly curving in a diagonal way. He has Black scaled snout with two nostrils on the end of it, with razor sharp fangs. His muzzle was several inches longer and sharp claws tipped his hands and feet. He wore a dark purple t-shirt with a purple sweatshirt. On his claws he wore finger less biker gloves and had Blue cargo pants that stopped right it his ankle. His tail moves around freely. Dragon in clothing was such an unusual sight but what was stranger was that this dragon had no wings.

He was known as Mayhem and he hatched as prodigy with unfathomable limitless power far beyond any reason and understanding, defy all possibility and logic allowing him to achieve anything and everything without any limit. He was trillions of years being ancient and he knew his his powers make him completely immortal. He is essentially a life form capable of bending all things in the world without without the slightest effort through use of his magic and powers. He can grab hold of creation and twist, bend, sculpt, and re-sculpt it into whatever form that he desire or can imagine with a single flick of his finger. He completely immune to all other powers, and able to shape reality to his will, as well as manipulate matter, time, morality, probability, causality, and the natural laws of creation.

"I'd begun to wonder why I was sensing such odd energy on this planet's surface.?" said a voice that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Mayhem's eyes widened as struck him like lighting.

Mayhem looked up towards the sound of the voice, and saw a rather peculiar sight. Floating up in the air was something that could only be described as a gray, humanoid wolf. He had a great deal of muscle mass, sharp, piercing, yellow eyes. He wears clothing which resembles that of the ancient Egyptian royalty, complete with a red and pink collar with white linings on both edges. He wears red pants, pointed brown shoes and has circles on collars and sashes. He also wears golden bangles and arm rings, as well as an earring, which is pierced in his right ear. But his attitude just screams arrogance and pride. Well, I suppose I can tell you before I destroy you. I am this universe's God of Destruction, Lord Tequi. Remember it well, because I am the one who will destroy you now!" Mayhem didn't even have time to react before Tequi kicked him in the gut which sent him flying back the distance of several football fields nearly in an instant.

Tequi curved his fight as he flew over 70,00 times the speed of sound, at Mayhem before slamming his fist into his side before going around the other side of Mayhem and kicking him across the face which sent him slamming into the ground before he hit a section of hard rock which sent him back above the ground where Tequi was and nailed him across the face with an elbow which sent him hurdling towards the ground once again which created a massive force of a massive shock wave. The resulting shockwave cleared the debris, which Mayhem not phased or hurt. Tequi had already struck at Mayhem several hundred times, Black Dragon slid across the ground. Tequi kept up his assault on the Black Dragon, striking the face, Tail, chest, and shoulders. Mayhem didn't even lift a finger to stop the incoming impacts. Tequi had already flown behind the Black Dragon. Tequi struck Mayhem in the back of the neck, creating a massive shockwave while the Black Dragon still stood. Tequi already strike him with a barrage of fists. Each strike growing more powerful but none of the punches do anything.

God of destruction pointed his hand forward and began rapid-firing ki blasts. The energy blasts flew forward and slammed into Mayhem over and over. A thick layer of smoke and clouds covered where Black Dragon was but Tequi kept firing and firing- Until a hand reached out of the smoke and grabbed the God of destruction's hand. Tequi looked up, horrified to see Mayhem.

My turn!" Mayhem said as he then proceeded to smash his fist into Tequi's cheek. The shockwaves from the punch were immense, acting like an invisible ki blast that sending Tequi flying through void of space. Tequi went to shrug it off… then realized the intense pain he was feeling where Mayhem had struck him, a pain he had not felt since he was a mortal so many millions of years ago… just how much power was the dragon packing? Blood began oozing from Tequi's mouth. "He must have sent me halfway across the universe!" Tequi screamed in his head, trying to slow down but just couldn't just yet. As he finally began to stop himself he see Black dragon stood over God of Destruction with his face cracked into a wicked smile.

I know your still holding back. But please don't." Mayhem said "So you knew that I was holding back. Tequi said with a grin on his face. God of Destruction let out a sigh as he started releasing his full power. The universe around him shook as he released his full destructive power, though at the same time he could tell that Mayhem was watching him. Dark purple aura enveloped around Tequi, and his muscles tightened as he felt the power surging through him. Pure unrestrained power flowing out of Tequi. the aura extended at least ten meters in every direction! Electric arcs of lightning bolts ran out of him, Slowly the torrents of unrestrained power calmed down as Tequi body regained contol of his Ki and soon the shaking stopped and all Tequi body now glowing purple.

Now you finally see my true power terrifying isn't it? Heh even i admit i have trouble controlling it sometimes because of how little i have to use it. "Tequi said. Mayhem replied coolly, "Is that all you got?" Tequi's face took a cruel twisted laugh as God of destruction already strike him with a barrage of fists. but none of the punches do anything. Tequi reared his fist back for another punch. but Mayhem was quicker and sent a powerful right hook at the god of destruction sending Tequi flying through void of space. Tequi trying to slow down but he groaning in pain as he did, he clutched his side. Damn it…! He broke some of my ribs. It's over. You might as well give up now Tequi. I'm getting bored now. Mayhem said.

Tequi raised his left arm in front of him his hand was now covered in red electricity before a brilliant violet sphere formed in his hand. God of destruction brought and pointed his hand down to his left side, aiming at Mayhem. Mayhem saw the attacks form the God of Destruction flying towards him. When the attacks struck, Mayhem was enveloped into the blast, creating a massive explosion Upon impact, the sphere expanded a thousand light years fold in size and height, and travelled along the distance in a few seconds, ploughing through and destroying literally every single thing in its path, cleaving straight through formations and sending rocky and earthly shrapnel flying into the air in the process, as powerful tremors ripped through galaxy, subjecting it to more brutal punishment. the glowing energy sphere let out a final blinding explosion, concluding both the attack and battle. I compress put all my power in to it' and my god Ki than After a few moments passed by, the explosion slowly started to die down After the light vanished, Mayhem in the same spot not phased or hurt. No...No way, I-I..I dont believe this, he...he survived. No matter what I hit him with or no matter how many times I hit him with my attacks, he doesn't feel a thing. It's as if his body is an impenetrable suit of armor that protects him from anything." Tequi looked at Black Dragon with pure rage as he clenched his fist tightly in front of him, not believing " Tequi lifted one hand and aimed it at Mayhem. "Hakai." Tequi said. Nothing happens, except for the fact that Mayhem has confused look. Black Dragon beginning to chuckle. Mayhem grinned as he shot him with a golden beam turning him into ashes in an instant. Mayhem clacked his fingers. In an instant, the Black dragon disappeared in flash of light... Somewhere Far away from Earth or the solar system, far away from galaxies or the universe lied a being that existed in completely different plane of existence. This different plane of existence seem to ignore the laws of reality, logic, common sense, this plane of existence is purple void of matter, small flash of light appears, Black Dragon suddenly appears floating above. Mayhem recognizing where the place was, "Finally... home at last..."


End file.
